vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amelia Evans
Summary Amelia Evans is a Chevalier bodyguard and was originally a member of the E-Pandora Project. She was the strongest among all the E-Pandora. After the 11th Nova Clash, she was assigned to be part of the personal detail of her former superior, Scarlett Ohara. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | At least 8-B, 7-C with suicide attack | At least 8-B Name: Amelia Evans Origin: Freezing Gender: Female Age: 20 years Classification: Human, E-Pandora | Nova | Human, Pandora Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Attacks, Materialization, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Master, Regeneration, Duplication, Telepathy (in Nova Form) Attack Potency: At least Building level | At least City Block level, Town level with suicide attack | At least City Block level via powerscaling (Stronger than Isuzu Sawatari) Speed: Possibly Supersonic | Supersonic+ (Can fight against Chiffon) | Supersonic+ (Faster than Isuzu Sawatari) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class | Small Building Class Durability: At least Building level | At least City Block level (Comparable with Chiffon) | At least City Block level via powerscaling (Stronger than Isuzu Sawatari) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range | Kilometers | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Volt Weapon - An unnamed light lance with a whale-knife blade. She was the only E-Pandora to have been able to summon a Volt Weapon without the need of the Mark IV. Intelligence: Average Notable Attacks/Techniques: As an E-Pandora, Amelia is slightly weaker than regular Pandora, despite her being the strongest E-Pandora, stated to be three times stronger than the rest. In Busters Arc, Su-Na Lee states that Amelia's abilities have greatly increased, and risen to levels far above a E-Pandora. After Chiffon returned Amelia to her human form, Amelia had become a real Pandora, whose abilities now far supersede regular Pandora, possibly on par with a Transcendent Pandora. Amelia's speed, strength, agility, and Volt Texture manipulation have increased dramatically, to the point that she is slightly superior to a Plasma Stigmata-empowered Isuzu Sawatari. High-End Skills: *As an E-Pandora, Amelia is an Accel-type Pandora, being able to use Double Accel (with Interval) in her mock battle with Elizabeth. In the manga, she was the only E-Pandora able to use High-End Skills. *After becoming a real Pandora, Amelia is able to shift between the Accel Turn and Tempest Turn with ease with the reaction speed to match Isuzu Sawatari who can instantly accelerate at the pace of a Quadruple Accel. Mark IV Enhancement - When she took the Mark IV drug, her abilities were enhanced and she was able to defeat a ranking Chevalier Pandora, Annie. Nova Form - Amelia has been also shown to be able to enter in a minor state of Nova Form after pushing herself too much, as shown when Elizabeth realizes she has been fighting unconscious. As she was nearing her complete Nova-transformation; Freezing no longer has any effect on her, demonstrated when she easily moved through Bentley's Freezing, and her posture became more Nova like as noted by Chiffon. Nova Form (Full Nova Transformation): *As she suffers an emotional breakdown after her discovery of the 'Type-Maria' project lead by Dr. Scarlett Ohara combined with her exposure to an unknown barrier that should have removed her synchronization to her Stigma, Amelia rapidly transforms into an unknown type of Nova gaining control of the Type-Maria clones; further increasing her power. *She has an unnamed ability to synchronize with any high-synced Stigma ratio Pandora allowing her to fully transform a Pandora into a Nova remotely, as seen when she caused Barret Osborne and Linda to transform Type-S Nova and an Unknown Type. She could also take control of unconscious Pandora like Satellizer and Rana. *Unique to her full Nova Transformation, Amelia was able to regenerate the armor over her core when the core was exposed, which Chiffon acknowledged as an evolution of the Nova's capabilities. *When battling Chiffon, Amelia was able to fire nine massive particle beams from across her body. Key: E-Pandora | Nova | Pandora Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Freezing Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 8